Back To Storybrooke
by Snow-White-Ginny-Goodwin
Summary: Emma swan and Regina mills were together happily, that is until Regina had to say goodbye to the thing she loved most. It wasn't Henry. Emma left and lost all her memories. Instead of the residents of Storybrooke going back to the Enchanted Forest, they stayed in Storybrooke and time reversed to 2011 again. Except they all remember. Only Henry can bring back Emma, but how?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Emma woke up in cold sweats. She was having the dream again. The one where she was with the blonde man smiling at her, as he put her in some dark place. She couldn't identify his face but everything about him spoke father. She wished that was him, but most likely her parents weren't going to come find her any time soon. She looked at the clock. 7:15 AM. As if on call, the doorbell rang. Emma stood up, and looked down at what she was wearing. A night slip. Great. She slipped on her robe and sidled to the door expecting the landlord, coming back about overdue rent. Instead, there was a young boy smiling up at her.  
>"Can I help you?" She said raising an eyebrow. She wasnt in the mood for Girl Scouts, but she wouldn't mind some cookies. But sadly, this kid was a boy.<br>"Yeah. Im Henry. Im your son." the boy said, looking up at Emma like she was a god. Emma took a step back.  
>"I don't have a son." Emma said, half expecting the boy to start crying. Instead he said,<br>"I know you don't remember, but you will. You have up a baby for adoption. That was me." Emma had no choice but to let the kid in. She didnt want him to get mugged on the streets of New York City.  
>"Come on in." Emma said, opening the door. Henry sprinted into the apartment and sat at the breakfast bar.<br>"I need your help. I can't explain yet, my mom told me not to rush it, but I need you to come with me somewhere. It's important," the boy said desperately. Emma couldn't help but look into his eyes. He had Neal's eyes. She couldn't think about Neal. He disgusted her to the point where her gag reflex was going off.  
>"Ok. Where to?" Emma asked reluctantly, "I don't know if I can trust you."<br>"You can. I promise. My mom is an old friend. You don't really remember her." Henry said, looking out the window to the bustling streets of the city.  
>"What did she do, roofie me?" Emma mumbled under her breath.<br>"What?" Henry asked.  
>"Oh nothing." Emma said, "Come with me."<p>

They'd been driving for an hour now. Henry was flipping through a book filled with pictures of handsome knights and princesses with crowns atop their heads.  
>"This one is my favorite," Henry said, flipping to a page with a picture of two women embracing. One blonde and one dark haired. It sent a burst of happiness through Emma, for a reason she couldn't explain. Henry flipped closer to the beginning of the book and an image caught Emma's eye. It was a blonde man, holding a baby by a big wooden wardrobe. Kind of like her dream. It's crazy the amount of coincidences in this book. Emma refused to think of them as anything more than that, coincidences. Henry looked up from the book as he saw the exit.<br>"Turn there." he told Emma, and she followed his lead, steering her car into an unknown place. There was nothing for miles, until up ahead there was a sign

Welcome to Storybrooke.


	2. 2: Their Eyes Meet

**Their Eyes Meet**

Regina was on her laptop furiously typing emails to Sydney when she looked at her watch. 8:15 AM. She should wake Henry up. Regina hesitantly stood from her desk, removed her reading glasses, and hurried up the stairs to greet Henry for a nice family breakfast. Regina was glowing. There was just something about that morning that made everything look up a bit. She felt bubbly and happy, and had already made a batch of apple turnovers to have for breakfast. Regina reached the landing of the stairs and looked out the window. The sky was bright and she could hear birds chirping. She turned back around and wandered down the hall to where Henry lay, asleep.

"Henry! I have a lot of stuff planne for us toda–" Regina said as she opened the door. There was no one inside. And the window was wide open. She should have checked on him earlier! Henry always woke up at 8:15. He set an alarm. How could she be so stupid to overlook all the little things her son did? And now he was gone! Regina raced down the stairs and into the kitchen where she grabbed the landline.

"Sydney. I need your help. Henrys gone missing," Regina said, her voice nearly cracking.

"Okay. I'll check the castle playground and his school." Sydney responded remaining calm. Regina was furious! How could he be so calm when her son could be dead? Hurt? Gone?! Regina had a long list of enemies and any one of them could've targeted Henry...Snow wouldn't. Gold wouldn't either. And there's no one else she could pick off the spot. Unless Henry...ran away. But he was happy. Almost, at least. Better than before the curse was broken. But, he missed Emma. Regina did too.

Emma POV

When the town sign came up, she checked her watch. 1:18. Henry's mother would be worried. Henry had never even initially said his name. She eventually overheard it as he talked on and on for the whole drive. The kid was cute, and funny. She was fast becoming friends with him, and she felt some sort of instinct to protect him. Henry directed her through town to a mansion down Main Street.

"Wow...this is your house?" Emma asked, astonished.

"Yeah. My moms the mayor!" the boy replied.

"The mayor? Really, kid? I could get in so much trouble for this." she said, rolling her eyes. The sun was shining on the house giving it a warm, inviting feeling. A woman opened the door and rushed outside. She had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, just like the woman in Henry's story book. Her face was pale as a ghost as she rushed to give Henry a hug and she stared at me with tears pooling in her eyes.

"Hi. I'm Emma. Emma Swan."

The brown haired woman smiled.

"I know."


	3. Chapter 3: Mmm Bacon!

**Hey! It's Nicole here! I'm very happy about all the positive feedback on this story. I love writing for you! I you want more fun stuff, you can follow my Instagram im_in_henrys_book or message me! I always respond! Rate and review please! Also, if you like it tell me and follow/favorite it! Xx ~Nicole**

Chapter 3: Mmm Bacon!

"I mean, I don't know! You just look like an Emma," Regina said smiling at the blond woman.

"Oh. Thanks I guess," Emma said smiling back. The brown haired woman's eye twitched slightly, like she was nervous or something. Emma shook off the thought.

"Would you like to stay for some lunch? I'm making plenty." Emma nodded in response. "Oh, and I'm Regina. Regina Mills."

"Yeah, I know. Henry was telling me about you in the car," Emma says, relaxing a bit. Her earlier fears of being accused of kidnapping were gone, and she could tell that Regina wasnt going to hold anything against her.

"Oh. Henry really misses his other mom. His real mom." Regina said, a shadow crossing her face. She led Emma inside the mansion and shut the door behind them, masking the sound of birds chirping.

"What happened?...If you don't mind me asking," Emma said sincerely. She knew how the boy felt. She'd been alone for so long, but yet it had gotten worse in the last year like she had something and lost it, making the pain and emptiness worse than ever before.

"Well, she left. It wasnt her choice. She had to. It was the best thing to do for Henry."

"I understand," Emma said trailing off as she looked around the big foyer of the house. A large chandelier hung on the ceiling and a beautiful curling staircase was in one corner of the room. It looked like a room straight out of an HGTV show. "Wow, your house is huge..."

"Haha, it's too big for just two people. I wish there were more here." Regina said, her heart telling her to grab Emma by the hips and kiss her while her brain told her to slow it down. They walked into the kitchen as Regina started to put bacon on the dive and the pieces started sizzling. She sat at the breakfast bar for a while trying to think of something to say that wouldnt sound dumb.

"Do you eat meat?" Regina asked trying to stay casual.

"Yes. And I love bacon!" Emma laughed as Regina pulled pieces of frying bacon out of the pan with a fork and layed them on a plate for the grease to dry off. Regina got out bread, tomatoes, and lettuce.

"Is there anything I could help with, Regina?" Emma asked. Regina nearly dropped the plates she was holding at the sound of Emma saying her name again.

"You could get some chips out of the pantry? It's over there in the corner." Regina said pointing to two fold out doors by the entry way to the kitchen. Emma opened it examining the pantry for chips. There was so much food she was utterly distracted. It was like food hoarding. Everything you could think of was in this closet. Finally, Emma spotted the chips.

"Wow, that kid of yours is spoiled!" she said, pulling a bag of Lays off the shelf. She abandoned the pantry and shut the door taking the chips to Regina.

"I just want him to have the best life he possibly can without his other mom." Regina said looking at Emma with such raw emotion that Emma felt like she was talking to her or rather, about her. Emma smiled at Regina, sensing the pain the woman was in. Her son would never be completely happy with only her. The rest of their lunch preparation was in the midst of an awkward silence and they kept to themselves with an occasional "thank you", "anything else", and "where does this go again?". Emma prepared their plates with their BLTs, chips, and grapes. Regina set the table and called to Henry,

"Henry! Lunch is ready!" Almost immediately, Emma heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Here, mom!" Henry said, sitting at the table eagerly. "So, Emma. Are you staying?" Regina lightly kicked Henry under the table, a silent warning to not push it. She's remember when the time was right. They just had to keep her here.

"I don't know, kid. This towns nice, though. But I have a life in New York," Emma said, giving Henry an encouraging smile. The rest of lunch, Emma told Regina and Henry about her life in New York. Henry was excited about the chasing down people who ran away from the money they owe for bails, but Regina was interested in her apartment and other little things. Henry finished eating quickly and put his plate in the dishwasher.

"Mom, can I go to Grace's on my bike? Jefferson asked me to come," Henry asked his mom. He made a puppy dog face when he noticed his mother was hesitant. Finally she cracked.

"Yes. Go have fun. But be home by 8 or call if you're staying after!" Regina said, smiling at Henry in te doorway. He threw his arms up in victory.

"I love Saturdays!" He yelled as he ran out the door, grabbing his bike. Regina could use the time alone with Emma to "get to know her better". At least, have a step in the right direction to Emma remembering. All she had to do was make Emma fall in love with her, how hard could that be?

Regina had no clue.


	4. Chapter 4: Alone Time

**I was so relieved this chapter. It's been such an easy write for me because I love this relationship so much! I tried to write a little longer chapters, while still making them fun and cute. Please follow, favorite, rate, and review! Also, follow my Instagram im_in_henrys_book! I just reached 6k!**

Chapter 4: Alone Time

After Henry went out the door, the excitement dropped to an all-time low despite the fact that Regina's heart was still fluttering seeing Emma before her eyes. After 20 minutes of scrolling through Pay-Per-View movies, they decided on a movie called Duplex about a couple who moved into a duplex with the upper level being rented out by a grandma. Regina found it hilarious and every so often Emma would join in the laughter, their two voices joining in harmony. Every time Regina's hand swiped across Emma's in the popcorn bowl, her heart skipped a beat. Around 6 o' clock the phone rang. Regina raced into the kitchen to find the phone and answered it.

"Hello. This is Regina Mills." Regina nodded slightly. "Yes that's fine. I can bring your stuff by? Oh. Ok. That's fine. Ok. Love you Henry. Bye."

"What was that about?" Emma asked. Regina walked back into the TV room, smiling.

"Henry is spending the night at Grace's house. Apparently he already planned on that so he took his stuff." Emma smiled, looking at the credits of the movie.

"What should we do now?" Emma asked, turning the TV off. Regina walked into the kitchen and went to the fridge.

"We could make Henrys mothers signature hot cocoa!" Regina offered, remembering the days Regina would spend with Emma, spraying each other with whipped cream. The memory came on like an attack and Regina blacked out from reality.

_"Everyone's talking about us. How I'm dating The Evil Queen... They don't understand," Emma says letting a tear drip down her face. Regina felt her pain. The amount of weird looks she was getting lately was worse than even after the curse broke._

_"Em, it'll all be okay. They don't understand yet, but they will. I love you, and no one can take it away," Regina said kissing Emma's forehead and holding her close. "Why don't we make some cocoa?" Emma nodded and went rummaged through the pantry looking for marshmallows and cocoa powder. Regina went in the fridge and looked for some whipped cream._

_"Hey do we have cinnamon?" Emma asked Regina._

_"Yeah it's in the back of the spice cupboard," Regina said as she gathered the ingredients on the table. "Ok. We have everything." Emma sat down on the counter and handed Regina the cinnamon._

_"So how was your day?" Emma asked as she started heating milk on the stove. Regina smirked and explained the long story about an encounter with Whale that was quite...awkward. He'd come up to her from behind and put his arms around her like he used to when Henry was little. He whispered in her ear,_

_"I heard you and Emma are getting it on...I'm all for that kind of action." Regina rolled her eyes and kept walking while Whale trailed behind her smiling and saying, "You know you want it!"_

_Soon enough, the milk was done and Regina measured the cocoa powder and put it in the cups of hot milk. Next Emma shook the whipped cream and started putting it on the hot cocoa when the can exploded and whipped cream sprayed all over Regina. Emma giggled at Regina's shocked expression._

_"Oh you are so gonna get it!" Regina said grabbing the spare whipped cream bottle and spraying whipped cream all over Emma's head._

_"Really Regina?! I just got it blown out!" Emma laughed and soon the room was a mess covered in whipped cream. The two women laughed dabbing whipped cream on each other's noses. Finally, Regina broke the space between them and kissed Emma deeply. Emma returned the kiss and then broke apart when she ran out of breath._

_That was the beginning of October, and by Halloween, Emma was gone. Ever since that day, Regina kept the two empty Cool Whip bottles in her vault and sometimes, when the days were bad and she needed Emma, she'd go down there and hold the bottle Emma used, crying and cursing herself for ever letting Pan get to Storybrooke and ruin everything._

Regina woke up from her haze laying on the kitchen floor with Emma leaning over her.

"Regina?! Are you ok?" Emma asked looking concerned. She'd just met the woman and now she was fainting on the kitchen floor. "Oh thank god, you're awake." Emma smiled one of her 'relieved' smiles and Regina's heart fluttered.

"Let's make that cocoa."


End file.
